El primer beso de Eren
by LilyTorres99
Summary: -¿Quien fue el mas reciente ?- -Heichou…no… ¿fue el perro? -. Me voy a enojar-. -Me gustaría ver su cara de enojo-. -…- [Oneshot que participa en la segunda convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".]


_El primer beso de Eren:_

"¿Quién fue tu primer beso?"

La mañana de aquel día soleado y reluciente el castillo abandonado de la legión de reconocimiento estaría destinada completamente a ser limpiada cada centímetro inmundo que poseyera. Levi Rivaille, "el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" de pequeña estatura, rostro de estreñido y mirada asesina, ordeno a cada uno de sus soldados, Petra Ral , Aurou Bossard , Gunther Schultz Y Erd Gin distintas tareas, pero con su misma finalidad, limpiar aquella "pocilga" en el que debían dormir hasta que tuvieran su próxima expedición al exterior.

Eren Jaeger, un muchacho de castaña cabellera y ojos esmeraldas quien era llamado la "esperanza de la humanidad" por poseer los extraños poderes de transformarse en titán caminaba hacia las afueras del castillo llevando consigo un gran canasto repleto de sabanas. Su mirada perdida se fijó en el ruido que era creado por un grupo de personas rodeando algo bullicioso.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto el castaño acercándose hacia el grupo de gente.

-¡Ah Eren! –Dijo Petra, una chica de rojiza melena y ojos ámbar, sonriendo y mostrando su emoción en su tono de voz- ven, mira esto.

-¿Qué es? –el castaño todavía con el canasto abajo lentamente la mirada y con los ojos muy abiertos miro lo que ellos rodeaban – ¡un perro!

El muchacho bajo el canasto repleto de sabanas y fijo completamente su atención en aquel pequeño animal, poseía un pelo sedoso blanquecino y unos grandes y preciosos ojos azules.

-¿De dónde ha salido?- pregunto el castaño acercándose a la chica.

-No lo sabemos. –dijo ella mientras el castaño acaricio la cabeza del can. –Lo vimos cuando llegamos de limpiar las ventanas.

El chico asintió y siguió acariciado al cachorro.

-Pequeño ¿de dónde vienes? –pregunto al perrito y este solo continuo moviendo su cabeza para que volvieran a acariciarlo.

-¡Oh! –dijo Petra cuando el pequeño animal levanto sus patas delanteras y se apoyó en las piernas de Eren – Parece que el pequeño le tomo cariño a Eren.

Eren embozo una sonrisa y tomo entre sus manos al pequeño cachorro que sacaba su lengua feliz.

-¿Es eso cierto?- dijo mirando al cachorrito sonriente. –A él parece gustarle la gente.

-Podrías ser su dueño- dijo la castaña emocionada. Eren sonrió ante la idea y acerco al perrito a su rostro feliz, logrando que este le lamiera los labios.

-Tch. Que sucio.-dijo Aurou Bossard, con sus brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido.

-¡Waah! –dijo Petra emocionada. -¿Acaba de besarte?

-¡¿Eh?!-

-¡Oye Eren! ¿Acaso ese no fue tu primer beso? –Erd Gin pregunto sonriente por la reacción de Eren al sonrojarse.

-¿¡UH!?- decía el castaño sin ninguna respuesta.

-Tu primer beso fue con un perro, ¡eso es increíble Eren! –Gunther Schultz comenzó a carcajear sin parar – ¡Y con un macho!

-¿¡Eeeeeeh!? –los colores se le subieron a la cara al castaño y comenzó a reír nerviosamente. -¿Q-qué están diciendo?

La risa de todo el escuadrón inundo aquel lugar mientras el perrito seguía tratando se subirse nuevamente a las piernas de Eren.

-Es broma, es broma. –decía Erd al ver el sonrojo que tenía Eren.

-¡Oh! ¿Me preguntaba por qué estaban tan animados? – de entre uno de los pasillos apareció una chica de cabellos castaños amarrados a una coleta bien alta y de unos lentes con marcos rojos.

-¡Ah! ¡Hanji! –dijo Petra a ver a la chica acercarse emocionada hacia ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que miran? ¿¡Un cachorro!? –dijo sorprendida al acariciar al pequeño animal de blanca melena.

-¡Ah! ¡Heichou! –dijo la castaña sorprendida al ver detrás de Hanji al sargento Levi, al pequeño pero fuerte gobernante de aquel lugar.

-¡¿Así que fuiste tú quien robo el primer beso de Eren?! –dijo Zoe al tener al cachorro en sus manos. -¡Que celos!

-N-no es cierto. –Sonrió nerviosamente el castaño.- ¿Ha usted escuchado?

-¿Hmmm? – el sargento miro al castaño creando una extraña atmosfera. –Por lo que veo él fue tu primer beso.

\- _"su cara da miedo…"-_ pensó el chico- N-no, como he dicho era una broma.

-Liiindo- decía Hanji sin tomarle importancia el hecho de que Levi le miraba con reproche. -¡Ah! ¡Se escapó!

El perrito escapo de las manos de Hanji y se trepo hacia Eren en busca de sus caricias, haciendo que Hanji se sorprendiera.

-Ohh…Realmente parece gustarle Eren ¿eh? –el cachorrito comenzó a lamer la mejilla de Eren, haciéndolo reír a carcajadas sonrojándolo.

-¡Me haces cosquillas! –dijo el chico avergonzándose.

-¡Él te está lamiendo mucho! – dijo Erd sonriente.

-¿Y si lo adoptamos? –pregunto Petra

-¡Sería el Perrito del escuadrón de Levi! –respondió Hanji brillándole los ojos

-¡Eso sería genial!- dijo Gunther acariciándole la cabeza al cachorro.

Todos sonreían y hablaban sobre planes para el posible nuevo integrante de la legión. Hasta que Eren se dio la vuelta y miro al sargento emocionado.

-Heichou ¿le gustaría acariciarlo también?-

-¿Acaso estás loco, Eren? – la mirada de Levi se endureció y chaqueo la lengua con asco, asustando a Eren.

-¡Disculpe!- se disculpó dejando al perro en el suelo.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Hanji al ver al perrito girar en círculos y acercándose lentamente hacia la dirección del sargento en busca de algo. -¡Ah! Se fue con Levi. Acaso él quiere….

Y como la extraña naturaleza de los anímeles el perrito se orino, pero no en el suelo ni en la pared de aquel castillo, sino en la elegante y reluciente bota del capitán Levi Rivaille. Las reacciones fueron múltiples, Petra, Gunther y Erd gritaron asustados por la poca vida que le quedaba a el pobre animal, Eren sintiendo que no le quedaba aire por pensar en cómo mataría al pobre animal el sargento con su odio a la suciedad , Aurou se mordió la lengua y Hanji escupió saliva y comenzó a reír como desquiciada. Y Levi….bueno el tranquilamente saco sus cuchillas y poniendo su peor cara se acercó al perro dispuesto a rebanarlo.

-¡POR FAVOR CALMESE HEICHOU! –rogaba Petra atrapando a Levi de la cadera para que este no se moviera, Gunther, Erd y Aurou la ayudaron a inmovilizarlo.

-¡PUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!- Hanji reía de la tragedia de Levi sosteniendo su estómago y soltando lágrimas de tanto carcajear.

-¡Señorita Hanji deje de reírse y ayúdenos a detener al sargento POR FAVOR! –grito Gunther asustado. – ¡Eren corre, o te matara a ti también!

-¡AAHHH! –grito asustado Eren acercándose a la ventana más cercana y tomando al perrito en sus brazos, mirando por la ventana en la distancia vio una silueta tan blanca como la del perrito.- ¿Eso es… un perro?

-¿Podría ser su madre? – pregunto Hanji acercándose a Eren.

-I-Iré a entregarlo- dijo el castaño corriendo hacia la puerta más cercana y mirando de reojo pudo ver como Levi trataba de soltarse del agarre para tratar de matar aquel animal.

-¡Corre Eren date prisa! –Dijo Hanji antes de que el castaño desapareciera del castillo.

El castaño al salir pudo ver como aquel perro a la lejanía se acercaba hacia él, el chico dejo al cachorro en el suelo y este corrió rápidamente hacia esta. _"Es su madre"_ pensó sonriente levanto la mano y se despidió de ambos, madre e hijo se fueron juntos y en ese momento Eren vio su infancia, cuando antes con su madre iban de las manos y sonreían al caminar solos, en aquel bello mundo.

-Tengo que volver…-se dijo a si mismo aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Hey, Eren…- el pelinegro acaricio la oreja del castaño despertándolo de su sueño.

-¿S-si? –pregunto somnoliento.

-¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?

-Levi Heichou…

-¿Y el segundo? –la mano fría del azabache repaso la cabellera castaña de su amante hasta llegar a su rostro y acaricio su mejilla.

-Levi Heichou…

-¿El Quinto? –sus dedos acariciaron sus suaves labios sonrojando sutilmente al ojiverde

-Levi Heichou…

-¿Y el décimo? – atrapo sus labio superior entre sus dedos.

-Levi Heihyou….

-¿Y el más reciente?

-Heichou…no… ¿fue el perro? -

-….Me voy a enojar-

-Me gustaría ver su cara de enojo-

-…-

-Es broma. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Así que soy el único que te ha besado? – pregunto serio

-¡Pues claro!, es tan cierto que voy a bostezar. –dijo suspirando

-… es una lástima que no podamos decirles – El azabache se acercó al rostro del castaño

-Eso….-el chico paso sus brazos sobre el cuello del azabache y lo acerco más a el - es nuestro secreto…

-Tienes razón. –dijo juntando sus labios en un suave beso.

Fuera de la habitación una chica de larga cabellera castaña mantenía su oreja apoyada en la puerta tratando de escuchar dentro de esta.

-Déjame decirte Eren que ya todos en la legión sabe sobre su relación. Es distinto que nadie les diga. –Hanji se alejó de la habitación riendo a carcajadas.

 _Fin_


End file.
